BroomstickLove
by Flow16
Summary: "so whats it gonna be you give me what I want or I take it from you forcibly" Malfoy laughed.Harry wrapped his arms around Malfoys neck."You dont have to take anything by force,asking nicely will always get you a kiss" with that Harry softly kissed Malfoy


HARRY and DRACO

Fan Fic

**NOTE: I do not own the characters of Harry Potter nor do I claim to own them, they do not belong to me and I do not take credit for others works. This fan fic was written for the simple enjoyment of writing it.**

**WARNING: If you do not like slash then you shouldn't be reading this fan fic, this fan fic is rated M**

"Broomstick Love"

Sequel to: "Harry gets a kiss from Malfoy"

Harry had been avoiding Malfoy all week even though it was killing him. So by the time the end of the week had showed up he had become all jumpy and jittery. Even Ron and Hermione thought he was acting weird.

"Harry erm you okay mate?" Ron asked him while sitting across from him at the Gryffendor house table in the Great Hall that morning.

For all that morning Harry had been looking over his shoulder ever ten minutes. Almost as if Harry was looking for someone, which he was but Ron didn't know that. In fact Ron had no idea what was going on but Harry knew he wouldn't understand if Harry told him that He and Malfoy had kissed. Ron would most likely kill Harry first then go after and kill Malfoy. Picturing this Harry kept his mouth shut.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" Harry asked pulling a hand through his disheveled hair. He hadn't slept in a week because he was so worried that Malfoy would find him.

Harry stifled a yawn, he didn't want to avoid Malfoy but the last time they had been together which was a week ago today, they had been kissing and Snape had almost caught them, if it hadn't been for a close call, saved by the closet. Harry was nervous that if he was with Malfoy like that again then they would get caught. Harry wouldn't be able to handle it if not only the whole school found out about him and Malfoy, but that Ron and Hermione found out as well. That would just kill him.

"It's just that you've been acting kid of odd lately mate" Ron's eyebrows noted together looking at him quizzically.

"Oh, I'm fine" Harry lied as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice. He forced a fake smile on his lips as he placed his goblet down. But Harry wasn't fine, he was going mentally insane. All he wanted was to have Malfoy kissing him, putting his hands all over his body, whispering sweet things to him in his ear. The thought of this was making Harry get hard…No he had to block the thought of Malfoy out of his brain. But that wasn't going to happen when all Harry could think about was Malfoy.

"Hey guys" Hermione said sitting down next to Harry at the table. She looked over at Harry through a side glance then looked over at Ron. Ron just nodded his head. They were secretly talking about him with their telepathy again, just one look at each other and they knew what the other was thinking that's why they were a perfect match.

"Guys really I', fine" he gave out a laugh.

"No you're not, you're shaking the table" Hermione said placing a hand on Harry's knee. The shaking stopped. Then she let go and the shaking started again. Dam, that just proved that there was something wrong with him. Harry knew there was something wrong with him, Ron and Hermione knew that there was something wrong with him; it wouldn't be too long before they really started to ask him questions.

"Well guys it was nice chatting with you but I have to erm go" Harry stood grabbing his bag, not bothering to look at either Ron or Hermione as he left.

"Wait Harry!" Hermione called out after him, but Harry was already walking to the great doors at the front of the hall, he wouldn't come back.

"What was that all about" Ron asked her shoving his face with food as usual.

Harry made a beeline to the great doors, basing by all of the other house tables, it seemed that the great hall was fuller then Harry had ever seen it before. The throng of people were loud and more annoying than before or maybe it was just because Harry was paranoid. But Harry had noticed that out of all those people that one of them was missing. A person he desperately wanted to see but also dreaded to be around and that person was Malfoy. Harry took a quick glance over at the Slytherin house table, Malfoy wasn't there. He was probably off bullying some small first year or cheating on a test or something like that. Harry relaxed some but that didn't keep him off his guard.

All he was concentrating on was making his way to the great doors and hadn't noticed it when he had bumped into someone's arm. He had been looking down at the time and couldn't see them clearly when he looked at them through his dark bangs.

"Watch it scarface" the person sneered. Harry new who it was instantly and he stood there and watched as Malfoy's blonde head bobbed away into the sea of other students.

Malfoy. He was probably mad at Harry like usual. Harry remembered the last time they had been together, Harry had been in detention in the potions room. They had started fighting as always but then it ended somehow in them kissing? After the kiss Harry had been mad and confused at the same time he didn't know whether he had wanted to kick the living shit out of Malfoy or kiss him again, but he didn't get a chance because Snape was on his way back from doing something for Dumbledore, Malfoy had hid in the closet and hadn't gotten a chance to see Harry all week until just two seconds ago.

That had been the first time Harry had gotten a kiss from the same sex. The first time he realized maybe the reason why Malfoy was always a prick to him was maybe because Malfoy had a crush on him. Their kiss was the first time Harry had felt anything else towards the other boy that hadn't been total disgust. But the kiss was cut short by Snape, Malfoy ran to the closet to hide in there till Harry left his detention. But Malfoy couldn't be mad at Harry it wasn't his fault that he had decided to hide in there and not tell Harry when he wanted to see him next so they could figure everything out. That hadn't been Harry's idea for him to go and hide there, so if Malfoy was mad at Harry then Malfoy was an idiot.

Or maybe it was Harry; he had been avoiding him all week. No it couldn't be Harry. Harry hadn't made the first move, Malfoy had. So didn't that mean Malfoy was suppose to come looking for him when he wanted to see him again? That would only make sense, not being the other way around?

Harry walked on his mind in a jumble mess of thoughts. One thing was for sure that he had not been admitting to himself for the whole week, was that after Malfoy kissed him, Harry had liked it almost a little bit too much and the scary thing was that under liking the kiss, Harry also liked Malfoy more then he could ever dream of liking Malfoy. So that day Harry had realized something had changed in his life, and that it was he liked boys just as much as he liked girls. And he believed the kiss from Malfoy influenced the way he felt. Harry realized that he was bisexual. But the way Malfoy had kissed him so roughly and passionately that Harry had been tingling all over his body. Or maybe he had always been attracted to Malfoy and just hadn't realized it until Malfoy kissed him. The best kiss in Harry's life. No he couldn't spend his time thinking about someone who was mad at him.

So for the rest of the day Harry kept his mind off of Malfoy and that was quite easy sense he didn't see Malfoy again until later that day.

"Good game Harry" George Weasley said patting Harry on the back. "You totally kicked ass"

"Thanks George" Harry said standing in front of quidditch locker in the Gryffendor's team locker room. He was one of the last people in there as always to check to make sure no one left anything behind.

"Bye Harry" George said closing the door behind him as he left. Harry was alone, or he thought he was alone.

"Well if it isn't the quidditch super star Harry Potter" Harry's locker slammed in his face. Harry just stood there surprised and upset. Malfoy stood there a hand on the front of Harry's locker. But Harry couldn't look at him. There were a lot of things going on in his head. Like how he was now really alone with Malfoy. Like there was nothing stopping Malfoy from doing what ever he wanted to Harry. Something Harry had secretly wanted, but now that Malfoy was here and nothing was stopping him, Harry wasn't sure if he wanted Malfoy to do anything to him. Malfoy had a perfect smirk on his pale pink lips. His silver eyes gleamed.

"How did you get in here?" Harry asked him blankly. Harry was just too tired to care what he looked like and what he said. His uniform stuck to his body and he needed a shower, all he wanted was to go back to his dorm. And Malfoy being here was the only thing stopping Harry from what he wanted to do.

Malfoy's smirk slowly slipped from his face.

"There are a lot of ways to get in here Potter"

Harry knew that and he didn't care but what bothered him was that Malfoy had come looking for him at the end of the week instead of the beginning, and that Malfoy knew what time Harry's quidditch practices were. None of the other house teams were suppose to know each other's practice times but somehow Malfoy knew what time Harry's ended.

"What do you want?" Harry ran a hand through his hair, it was slightly damp from the intense practice he had today.

"Well Potter isn't it obvious" Malfoy took a step towards him. The smirk was back on his face this time bigger than before. Harry could feel his face get hot. Malfoy was here for him and Harry knew it. Harry turned away from him and busied himself whit putting things in his duffle bag.

Harry's heart was beating fast; he was trying to anticipate when Malfoy would just turn him around and plant a kiss on his lips. Harry's mind was racing through all the things Malfoy could do to him. Just the thought of it make Harry's dick get hard, as it slightly pushed against his cup. No he had to resist the feelings Malfoy was giving him, Harry wouldn't let Malfoy get the best of him, not this time anyway and Harry just hope that he was strong.

"You're not going to stop me from getting what I want, because I always get what I want" Malfoy said softly his voice had an icy tone to it.

Harry turned to look at him, it was silent between the two seekers, and Malfoy's eyes were taking on that deadly look that Harry had seen many times before. An intense feeling was growing between them; Harry could feel it and it wouldn't be long before one of them broke it. But Harry wasn't sure not when Malfoy's eyes were becoming lust filled instead of deadly looking.

"So what's it gonna be Potter, you either let me get what I came here for, or I take it forcibly from you, we never did get to finish our little chat in the potions room" Malfoy laughed. A laugh that sent shivers down Harry's spine. Harry's face got hotter.

Their eye contact never broke as Malfoy moved closer to Harry. Malfoy was so close now that he had to tilt his eyes downward just a bit to look at Harry. Things were still silent between them.

How could they speak when they didn't know what to say to each other? How could they learn to love when all they ever did was fight? How could they begin something new, to grow to love each other when they didn't even know where to start? Could they learn new ways, change for each other; become something they never thought they would be?

Harry looked into Malfoy's deep silver eyes; he was getting lost in them. A trance Harry was in. For some reason Malfoy's eyes didn't seem cold like they usually did, all the ice seemed to melt away when Malfoy looked at Harry. There was so much Malfoy wanted to say and Harry could see that, his eyes were screaming the words that he didn't speak.

But really was there anything to say when you could read it in someone's eyes. No, but by the look on Malfoy's face Harry could tell that Malfoy had feelings for him, and strong ones at that.

Harry knew that Malfoy was never going to come right out and say how he felt about him because that wasn't how Malfoy worked. So this time Harry was going to have to make the first move. Malfoy just didn't want to get the best of himself and Harry knew that.

With out even thinking Harry closed the space between him and Malfoy wrapping his arms around Malfoy's neck. Malfoy's eyes widened with surprise from Harry's boldness. Harry was even a little surprised at himself.

"Potter what are you-"but before Malfoy could finish what he was saying and before Harry could change his mind, Harry pressed his lips ever so softly to Malfoy's. He held his lips there in a closed mouth kiss, it was gentle and simple. Harry wanted to show Malfoy that he had feelings for him that they weren't all physical even if he couldn't say it out loud. And a soft closed mouth kiss did the trick. Every second longer Harry held his lips to Malfoy's; he could almost feel a wall between them start to slip away. But even Harry knew that wall would take a long time to come down, but he thought this kiss was a good start in breaking it down. Harry couldn't wait until the entire wall between him and Malfoy was down, then maybe Harry would be able to see the real Malfoy under all that heavy armor he wore.

Harry could feel Malfoy start to melt under his mouth, but Harry didn't want him to completely melt away. Harry pulled away and rested his forehead against Malfoy's. Malfoy let out a sigh of content and Harry smiled. Malfoy's eyes were closed but Harry longed to see the shiny silver.

"You don't have to take anything by force, asking nicely will always get you a kiss" Harry murmured in Malfoy's ear. Malfoy didn't say anything and Harry didn't need him to, juts by holding Harry in his arms Harry knew Malfoy understood what he meant.

They stood there for a moment more in each other's embrace. Harry could feel and hear Malfoy's heart beating against his own. This would be something Harry would always remember when he wasn't considered hated but loved. The day when Malfoy had started to break down his wall and let Harry in just a little bit more than before.

Harry pulled away from Malfoy and took his hand. Harry wanted to do something with him that he had always wanted to do with someone he cared about. Something that Harry had kept to himself all this time, this was something special to Harry what he was about to do.

They left the quidditch locker room and stepped out into the cool night air. The sun had already set and that was what Harry had been hoping for. They walked to the middle of the quidditch pitch hand in hand; Harry liked the feeling of Malfoy's slim strong fingers intertwined with his own.

Harry stopped and with his other hand pulled out his wand from a pocket in his quidditch robes. "Acendio broom"

His broom came zipping towards them from the locker room and stopped, hovering right at Harry's waist. He let go of Malfoy's hand and got on his broom.

"Get on I want to show you something" Harry said to Malfoy who had stopped talking since after the kiss. Harry liked the quieter Malfoy, it seemed like he was more easily controlled when he wasn't talking all the time.

Malfoy got on the broom behind Harry wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on the top of Harry's left shoulder.

"You ready?" Harry asked his once it seemed like he was settled on the broom well enough. He turned his face sideways to get a better look at those silver eyes he liked so much.

"Yes" Malfoy said quietly and nodding his head. Harry then pushed himself off the ground and the broom began to rise. Malfoy's arms tightened around him slightly as the broom left the ground otherwise he was silent. Harry smiled inwardly to himself, there must be a lot going through Malfoy's head at this moment Harry thought.

Slowly Harry flew the broomstick towards the castle. He liked the feeling of a slight breeze going through his hair. He and Malfoy didn't speak as Harry got closer to the castle it was probably better that way.

Harry stopped the broom, letting it hover in the air; the castle was right in front of them now. How all the lights shone from the windows and the rising moon casted a light faint glow on it to make it look perfect. It looked like a castle out of a dream or fairy tale, but to Harry it was home.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Harry asked Malfoy really talking to him since the kiss in the locker room.

"Yes it is" Malfoy replied. He had never seen the castle in this way before, it was so big and beautiful, not just a castle to him anymore, but something different. Maybe it was the person he was with that was making him feel this way, but he didn't really mind because that person was special.

Slowly and very carefully as not to tip the broom and make him and Malfoy go flying, Harry turned his body sideways so that he could get a better look at Malfoy who was staring up at the castle in awe. Malfoy's eyes were gleaming with some kind of emotion or feeling that Harry couldn't quite place but he didn't bother to ask.

Slowly he reached out with one hand and placed a hand on Malfoy's cheek. This caught his attention and they stared deeply into each other's eyes. Harry leaned in and Malfoy knew what was happening and came to meet him half way. Their lips collided in a warm and tender kiss that made Harry's heart skip a beat. Harry knew that he didn't need a solely physical relationship with someone to make him happy. Working to get to know someone before jumping right into something worked the best. Plus this was a side of Malfoy that he had never seen and Harry liked this side a lot. It was a side of himself that he was hiding instead of showing it to the world.

But Harry knew there were too sides to everything, like Malfoy and their relationship. But this side of their love Harry knew was safe way up in the skys.

**fin**


End file.
